


morning

by volna (seductrce)



Series: tumblr prompts: shadowhunters edition [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? idk m8 its, Fluff, M/M, alecs in love with magnus and he STILL DOESNT KNOW I THINK, giggling occurs, he's good at pretending as we all know, magnus is a goner for the shadowhunter kid, maybe he does, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus stifled the small laugh bubbling up immediately and pressed his face into the space between Alec's shoulder blades, grinning foolishly. He felt heavy, pinned down by a weight he didn’t want to lose, like a sweater he pulled on that sported a few dozen pounds, grounding him like anchor.<br/>Was this [feeling, person, morning] - a harbor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> [ANONYMOUS ASKED:](http://dearestalec.tumblr.com/post/147953390027/god-magnus-and-alec-waking-up-together-for-the)  
>  GOD magnus and alec waking up together for the first time is something i crave so badly. and i dont know why, but a lot of times i imagine alec as the little spoon and i die a bit inside  
> _________________  
> Listen, I'm in love with the concept of the two of them falling asleep together. It's a thing, trust me.  
> The drabbles keep on coming ppl, they keep on coming. When will inspiration come back to me?

Waking up had lost its novelty about half a century ago.  
It had grown weaker and weaker, the new-ness of it; one could ask how seeing the sun rise could ever become something one grows used to and yet - with every morning knowing it would be there, Magnus had lost interest in supplying the visual to the fact.  
This morning, the light was falling in from the wrong place. The sun’s weak rays of early October filtered through the blinds - dissaturated like an old photograph - at an odd angle. From too far above. It felt like drowning.

Magnus blinked. Once. Again, properly this time, killing the yawn rising in his dry throat, and wondered where he was. The sleep in his eyes was hindering but nevertheless not enough so to obscure the view of the solid black front he was met with completely. Wanting to pull a hand up to his face turned out impossible - he was locked down, wrapped around. More blinking, lazy with morning haze. What had woken him?

With conscious effort, he pulled back and things grew clearer. The black front was a t-shirt and that t-shirt was being worn and so it was by-  
Magnus stifled the small laugh bubbling up immediately and pressed his face into the space between Alec’s shoulder blades, grinning foolishly. He felt heavy, pinned down by a weight he didn’t want to lose, like a sweater he pulled on that sported a few dozen pounds, grounding him like anchor.  
Was this [feeling, person, morning] - a harbor?

Alec’s breaths were even, a deep and satisfied in and out of air from lungs grown to be used fully, expanded by years of rigorous training. Magnus could feel them pushing back against his chest, could feel his own heart, as one can on rare occasion when there’s nothing more important to feel, pump in his chest, ponderous and placid, about double the speed of Alec’s breathing. Matching something. It took Magnus a moment to realize, what; his hand, clasped in Alec’s, was pressed to Alec’s front - his arm wrapped all the way around Alec’s chest. Ribs were noticeable through the fabric of Alec’s old black shirt beneath Magnus’ forearm, even if barely, hidden by strings of hard muscle.  
Alec had pulled him in all the way - Magnus had no memory of whether this had happened upon falling asleep or during the night; either possibility, even the thought of it, conjured up a feeling in him that he needed to ignore and if only, for now.

Alec’s heartbeat against his own finger tips was the strong stable thing only a practiced young man would possess. Gently, Magnus tried to draw his hand from Alec’s grasp and failed, hopelessly. With a sleepy sigh, Alec curled in on himself further, pulling the limbs attached to Magnus he had captured, with him - the arm wrapped around him like iron around a barrel, the leg Alec had clasped in between his own, like a pillow of sort.

Magnus could feel Alec’s fingers sliding into the spaces between his own and wondered, all of a sudden, if Alec was awake. Just as he tried to check, pushing himself even closer to Alec’s back, Alec exhaled a tiny snore. It was a small sound, like a badly played harmonica, sign of a stuffy nose and an ill-sitting swallow, sign that Alec would likely wake up soon and yet, was not awake. With a sigh, Magnus relaxed, decided to enjoy it while it was lasting, and hugged himself the closest possible to Alec’s long form, aligning his free leg and leaning his cheek to the warm skin of Alec’s exposed neck, burying his face in a black-clad shoulder.

Heavens, his back was hurting like hell. Possibly not looking the part, Magnus was still an old man, in mind and body alike, at least to a certain extent - his bones were worn worn worn and this…this was not how he had planned to spend his first night with Alec.   
Sleeping on the living room floor was - conforming to popular belief - incredibly uncomfortable and after a night doing so - painful. But oh, was it not worth it? Magnus closed his eyes and let things grow. The fond pressure in his chest was the best worst feeling in the world. He felt like he was dying from it, like his heart was being squeezed until it hurt. It had been too long since the last time.

Clinging to Alec was warm like staying under a blanket would be; he smelled of a night spent, of clean sweat and worn leather and something unique and disturbingly addictive - it was hard not to inhale deeply, and yet, Magnus was tempted to, stopped only by the thought that this would be a little overbearing, maybe. Alec wasn’t a drug. He only felt like it.

For some reason, they had decided to lay on the floor last night. The couch was right there, looking devastatingly empty, considering the old fragile bones and all - Chairman Meow was lazing in a corner, curled up, eyes closed and snoring soundly.  
There were two pillows lying a little off to the side, as if having been used.  
For some reason…oh. Right.  
Magnus’ gaze wandered upward and stared up at the much too high ceiling of the loft. His magic had retreated by now, undoubtedly by itself once he had drifted off to sleep, but a few collections of shining dots were still scattered here and there. With a pull, Magnus loosened the bond and the connection broke away. The ceiling turned back to being a ceiling instead of the night sky over Wyoming.

Alec’s unbelieving scoffing from last night came to mind, as did the sensation of hands sliding together, of soft laughter and murmured things of flirtatious nature, Alec’s blush hidden by the dark, Magnus’ heart beating fast, so much too fast, and they had been doing nothing but speaking, then.  
When Alec had turned his head, and kept it turned, Magnus had laughed.

“The stars are gorgeous tonight. Watch them, not me.”

Alec had moved, timid like an approaching cat, curious and careful; with the thumb brushing across Magnus’ cheekbone, there had been a whisper.  
“You- you’re too. Just- more.”

They had stared at each other and longer and longer - Magnus wasn’t sure it had been normal; he couldn’t remember the last time lying with his head on a pillow on the pliant dark floorboards of his apartment had seemed like the one thing he wanted to keep doing forever.  
There- there had been music, he recalled, turned off by the sleep timer most likely, but there had been music; his heart had beaten with it for every time Alec had pushed his mouth against his.

Magnus couldn’t remember falling asleep.  
He remembered Alec’s hand sliding into his hair to pull him in, remembered his own curled into the ominous black t-shirt of which, Magnus secretly suspected, Alec owned ten.  
Magnus couldn’t remember when Alec had turned from him, but he did remember rolling over in a bundle at least once, legs tangled, hips straddled, hushed sounds like white noise, magic slipping now and then just because Alec was so good - the night sky had been forgotten, pushed to the side by matters of bigger importance.

There was no way to hide his grin, or let him sleep any longer. Lips pressing against the back of Alec’s neck, skin warm like laid upon pillow, Magnus pushed a short row of small damp kisses along Alec’s hair line before gently blowing air onto the marks. Within the moment, Alec squirmed in a drawn out, unconscious way, and Magnus smiled, satisfied.  
He stirred as if merely awakening and not having spent the last quarter hour soaking in Alec’s warmth and own memory, and allowed Alec to do the same. Alec groaned sleepily, stretching his arms and, still holding onto Magnus, pulling him with them, before rolling back with a start and flattening Magnus beneath himself.

“Woah, Al- Alexander!”

Startled, Alec wheeled back, letting go of Magnus in the process, but so fast he accidentally went too far and landed chest down on the floor. Magnus rolled back onto his side, laughing, as Alec’s head turned to face him, cheeks too red for so early in the morning, eyes a little dull from sleep but within them something that Magnus had never seen before - pride of a sort, maybe. Was that…hope?

“Morning.”

Magnus scoffed amiably.   
“Morning, indeed. You almost killed me.”

Alec rolled his eyes, grinning, hand curled up by the side of his face. He was flat like a pancake, as if lying on the floor was something he was used to. Youth.   
“I’m not that heavy. You would have survived it, I think.”  
There was a cheeky edge to all of it and Magnus didn’t think he’d ever be as happy with something he had caused as much as this.

“You think, hm?”

“Yeah.”

Robbing over, Alec pressed his mouth against Magnus’, quick and messy and as if he just wanted to - do it before losing his nerve. Sinking back onto the floor, Alec exhaled with a laugh, his eyes running up towards the ceiling, as if remembering.   
“Last night was-”  
Magnus stilled there, in anticipation, waiting for Alec to finish. He had an array of words fitting into that pause, one more intimate than the next. Much too overwhelming, likely. The break pulled on and on and Magnus thought maybe that had been the whole statement after all when Alec’s eyes travelled up from where their fingers were playing with each other, to meet his.

“Thank you.”

Magnus smiled. Warmly, he knew. More than that. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, the pull in his chest. What was this boy doing to him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the stars so much.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, a small smile playing in the corners of his mouth before he pushed up flawlessly to catch another kiss, lips on lips, and yet-  
“The stars were nice, too.”

*

Later, after brushed teeth and cleansed faces and mugs of coffee, after Alec had checked for 20 missed calls and groaned like a dying man, after they had kissed goodbye in the doorway, grinning like freaks or even, like fools; later, after Alec was gone and Magnus stood leaned against the door leading onto the balcony, staring back onto the space between couch and arm chairs, pillows they had laid upon still strewn around; later, Magnus thought, that this one might be one like there had been no other.

Waking up might just become a new thing again. It had been today. It would be - Magnus suspected, and died at the thought of it - on every morning he would get to wake up next to Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify since ppl think "waking up together for the first time" means "having fucked" - they didn't. They rolled around a little half drunk on sleep and each other, making out, before falling asleep like pass out, staring into each others eyes. Some time during the night Alec turned in Magnus arms and Magnus adjusted, grumbling in his sleep, and pressed his face between Alec's shoulder blades.


End file.
